creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
BRM File 52
Bureau of Redacted Media: Case File 52 Date of Operations: December 19th, 1996 Media recovered: 4 All confidential media files MUST be placed in the appropriate folder following acquisition. Failure to do so may result in demotion or similar penalties. Additional parameters: Document must be updated indefinitely pending continued existence of item #4. See Addendum C "Hazardous Media States" for further instruction. The following media is a series of aberrant art pieces seized and classified following a raid in ''███████, ████████. The gallery in question was privatized and funded by an unknown third party, and the artist/curator in question, █████ ████████''was unable to be found. Certain elements (including the original creator's signature) have had sensitive and potentially harmful information censored: some information was only noticeable upon closer viewing. Artist statements and relevant information have also been provided for context. Insight Sharpie and Marker on paper 2.5ft x 3.25ft Statement: "Eyes are often seen as windows to the soul, but one should consider the implications of the vastness of the soul. I hoped to allude to that space with this work, by demonstrating the potential for eyes to become doors." Test of Time Photography November 22nd, 1963 Statement: "Pictures have the ability to alter perception, and art is the ability to confer my own perception. By applying these principles using Esotericist stroke styles, I can manipulate reality to a potentially infinite length. This image is a testiment to the current strength of my own perception and how I can create art in REAL time." Sigil of Pain Conceptual/Traditional media 6ft x 3.25ft Statement: "Pain is an energy, same as heat or friction. With the right technique, one can press that pain into a visual form. Although my previous work Death of ''was a nominal failure, I've since broadened my scope and began using more subtle tactics to engage the average viewer in my work. To do this, we must engage in the primeval sense of pain." Notes: ''This specific piece is responsible for 3 casualties following the December raid. Using current censorship technology, BRM associates were able to adequately neutralize all ill-effects. Agent R and E have since expired from brain hemmorhages, and Agent O has not woken from their coma. '' ''Unnamed My own soul Limitless Statement: "Not all art is meant to be understood, but that won't stop you from trying to understand, right? It is in human nature to know the unknowable, no matter the limits of perception. The more you - the viewer - knows, the more your radius of un-knowledge grows. That expanse is not untraversable. Take my hand, and I will guide you to the deepest depths of my world and the one outside yours. Stay right there, I WILL come to you." Notes: Following acquisition, the latter piece was immediately censored due to the severely sensitive information presented in it. Much of it posed immediate hazards to viewing, public or otherwise. Despite the Bureau's attempts, this work has continually resisted efforts and does not remain censored for more than 3 hours. Please refer to the individualized document provided with this sheet to review further censorship instructions. '' '' Category:Weird Category:Items/Objects